


Lavvy and Travvy

by Reading_with_Winchesters



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Podcast, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_with_Winchesters/pseuds/Reading_with_Winchesters
Summary: “Alright,” Travis said, “The first one today is called Lavvy and Travvy.”





	Lavvy and Travvy

“Alright,” Travis said, “The first one today is called  Lavvy and Travvy .”

 

There was a pause before, “Well, first off, the name is shit,” Awsten laughed, “What the fuck does that mean?” Normally, Travis would laugh along and come up with a long list of alternate titles that would boost this story up a level, but not today. No. Today he was far too stressed out to attempt any sort of banter -- especially with Awsten.

 

“Well,” He tried to get words out through a lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry or anything stupid like that, it was more a worry of vomiting up everything he had eaten in the past week. He managed to continue, “Maybe it has some secret meaning that we’ll figure out as we read. Inside jokes are always a plus.”

 

Travis did not let on that he already knew that to be true. He knew everything about this story. Not only had he read it before filming the podcast, but he had written it as well.

 

“That’s true, I do love a good inside joke.”

 

“Well, can I continue the story then?” Travis asked. He wanted to get this over with before he sweat through his shirt and let on that anything was wrong. Not that anything was wrong, it was just anxiety brought on by his own stupid brain.

 

“So you’re gonna start?” Awsten asked. Travis rolled his eyes: Awsten was such a dumbass sometimes.

 

“Well no shit. I thought that was implied by me reading the title. Anyway,  _ ‘Once upon a time there were two young lovers. There was the awesome punk rock prince, Awsten, and his nerdy suitor Travis. What started off as a Grindr hookup had blossomed into a romance that would go down in history, just like Rudolph. They were head over heels for each other despite the fact that Awsten was engaged to Prince Otto of the neighboring kingdom.” _

 

“Dude, I’m just gonna say it, Otto could never make it as a prince. He’s clumsy and makes too many bad puns. I like the fact that it’s not Geoff though, it’s refreshing, you know?”

 

“I’ve never been part of one of these before either. Five stars already.” Awsten laughed before Travis continued with the story, “ _ Travis knew that he had to act quickly. The wedding was tomorrow and he did not want to lose his soulmate. That was why they were in the royal garden, walking through it’s rows of beautiful roses and violets. He wanted the perfect place to propose to his love.” _

 

“Oh shit dude! Do you think I’m gonna say yes?”

 

“I really hope so.” Travis muttered. Then, at a normal volume, “Probably. Fans like to see the romance, not just the sex.”

 

“I mean, from what we’ve seen they really like that part too.” Awsten shuddered, remembering all of the hardcore sex he’d “had to” read about him and his friends, “I’ll take it from here.”

 

Everything was working out perfectly, the next scene was the proposal and he needed to have his hands free for that part.

 

Awsten started, “ _ Travis started to speak, ‘Hey, Awsten?’ his voice cracked, “You know I love you, right?’ Awsten stopped walking and looked deep into his deliciously chocolate brown eyes.” _

 

“This is cheesy AS FUCK, dude.” Awsten commented. Travis wished he would just shut up and go on with the story. He couldn’t take much more suspense, or anymore bashing of his writing. Luckily, Awsten kept reading, “‘ _ Of course. I love you too, you know that.’ Awsten smiled down at his lover. Travis nodded, then asked, ‘Then why are you marrying Otto?’ The smile immediately fell from Awsten’s face. ‘You know it’s not up to me. The whole thing is just for show. If I could, I would marry you tomorrow,’ Awsten said as he pecked Travis on the lips.” _

 

“ _ ‘Then why don’t you? Travis got down on one knee, pulling out an intricate silver engagement ring.’” _

 

Awsten began to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. That laugh, however, lasted only until he noticed Travis was getting out of his chair.

 

“Where are you going?” Awsten asked, genuinely confused, “The story isn’t over.”

 

“I know.” Travis stuttered, “I wrote it.” And with that revelation, he got down on one knee, “These aren’t just characters and this isn’t just a story. I love you. Awsten Knight, will you marry me?”

 

The seconds ticked by; an awkward silence filled the room and Awsten wore an expression of pure astonishment. “I-I-I... Alright. I guess so.”

 

Travis was more than a little disappointed by the response, “‘I guess so’? That’s all I ge-” Travis did not get the chance to finish his critique before Awsten’s lips were pressed against his own. The two toppled back onto the floor, driven by Awsten’s momentum. Travis’s hands caressed his fiance’s cheeks while Awsten’s arms enveloped his neck, hands tangled in the brunet’s soft locks.

 

“Is this enthusiastic enough for you?” Awsten asked, breaking away from the kiss long enough to let a grin cover his face before leaning back down. They stayed there for a while before Travis pushed Awsten off with a sudden realization, “Shit! We’re still recording...”

 

***

 

Three month later, and the day of the wedding arrived. The two grooms stood at the altar, reciting their vows through fits of nervous giggles and tender glances.

 

The time came for the ‘I do’s. Before that could happen, however, the priest had to say the customary, “If anybody can think of a reason as to why these two should not wed today, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The two men at the front of the church scanned the audience, not expecting any trouble. Awsten and Travis focused their attention back on each other quickly, getting ready for the final words.

 

As the priest opened his mouth a collective gasp rose from the audience, seeming to fill the entire church with thick tension. The grooms turned their heads to look back at the crowd, anxiety and shock coursing through their bodies. Standing in the middle of the aisle, staring up at Awsten, the man he had loved for so long, was Awsten’s bandmate and good friend, Geoff.


End file.
